A Star And A Throne Of Fire
by maimiseri
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia wants only to attend Fiore Academy, but is instead pledged to marry a fiery Sovereign Prince for the benefit of the Kingdom. Instead of wilting, she takes her future into her own hands, but in doing so, unravels the secrets of Magnolia Palace and the Royal family. A key to these secrets lie in the arms of the Prince and the halls of the castle. & Gruvia, Jerza
1. A Summons

Right away, let me thank you for clicking on my story! A few order of businesses before we begin:  
• In this story, Exceeds are unlike the anime mascots-style and more like life-like cats with wings! So for instance, Happy is a sky blue, ocelot-sized Exceed with white wings.  
• Plue is a dog, specifically a Japanese Spitz of medium size!  
• The nobility order is like so, for reference:

King/Queen - Archduke - Sovereign Prince/Princess - Grand Duke - Duke - Marquess - Count - Baron - Knight

And with that; enjoy! And leave a review if you would be interested in a second chapter!

* * *

 _A Star and A Throne Of Fire_

I.

A Summons

Lucy Celestia-Layla Heartfilia tip toed gently across the intricate rugs of her father's study, purposely avoiding the large tiger skin that lay in front of the fireplace on her way to the dark oak desk near the furthest wall. The iridescent pink skirt of her nightgown bunched against the old high back chair as she slid into the seat and, with fleeting fingers, quickly shuffled through the papers littered on the desk. The clock on the mantel chimed a gentle one in the morning, the room dark besides the softly lit lantern that she had carried from her room across the sprawling mansion.

Not many would think that the normally prim and respectful daughter of Grand Duke Heartfilia the Third would be creeping around her father's private study after midnight sorting through his private papers, but then again not many knew Lucy Heartfilia past her public façade. However it wasn't like many would get a glimpse of said façade either, due to her father's rash insistence of keeping her indoors after her mother, the late Grand Duchess Layla Heartfilia, passed away. And as a result, the public grew to imagine the now freshly eighteen-year-old Lucy Heartfilia as the perfect, fragile, and ladylike all royal daughters were expected to be; therefore molding her a reputation so solid it felt like a tight noose around her neck. It was in this trap of a reputation, this noose of upholding societal expectations that she found herself shifting through her father's desk every other night in an attempt to find the letters he would often withhold from her.

Besides the few diplomatic letters between other heiress and royal daughters from neighboring counties and countries, she was isolated. Before, she had tried carrier-Exceed, but it had become too pricey and too obvious, so she had resorted to covertly slipping letters to the head maid Spetto. From Spetto they would pass to one of the kitchen maids, who would run to town and pass them onto Spetto's young niece Coco, who had become a royal messenger and didn't mind the extra letter or two. And when receiving responses, Spetto would simply slip in the letters with the bulk of letters her father received and she would simply have to sneak in to catch them before her father did.

This way, Lucy had wormed her way into exchanging letters regarding magic and military strategy through her dear friend Erza Scarlet of Eastern Fiore military force. At least with Levy McGarden, her other dear friend, she could deliver her letters easily due to Levy's status as the daughter of the royal Advisor, but if her father had found out her contact with Erza… It wouldn't be good. It'd ruin the House Heartfilia's image of the Heartfilia young mistress being oh-so-perfect, but he'd throw her into reform school quicker than she could blink. _"Politics do not belong in the minds of daughters."_ He would always say.

It might have been the thrill of opposing her father or the thrill of gaining more knowledge, most likely both, but usually Erza's letters were the ones she was most excited to receive, as they would come sparingly with the movements of the military. But this time it was different, so much so that the pit of anxious bubbles in her stomach kept her breathless with exhilaration. Fiore Academy had begun accepting letters for their new semester, and to say it was a dream of hers to attend the Academy was an understatement. The combination of the freedom attending the university in the capitol city Magnolia and the revolutionarily opportunity to study whatever she wanted whenever she wanted made her risk it all to sneak her own letter through Spetto to the Academy, and if she had the timeline correct, then today would be the night she would've received an acceptance or rejection letter in return.

Her fingers danced over rough parchment and the occasional smooth leather puff of the desk's lining, feeling for the correct wax seal in the dull light. Outside, she could hear the gentle wind and hoots of owls along the manor's grounds. The little slip of attention caught frozen as the pads of her fingers slid onto a wax seal that registered so quickly with her that she gasped.

Memories of her mother, gracefully wrapped in silken shawls and her golden hair decorated with flowers, sitting in the garden under the willow tree, with lap full of letters and her long fingers gliding through Lucy's blond hair, flooded her senses. Every so often, a letter would tumble into her lap and she would trace the Royal wax seal with her fingernail and beg her mother to read from one of the letters. Layla Heartfilia would always smile and gratefully take the chest of letters and read each one, because to Lucy, it was the story of how two lifelong friends grew up to become powerful and beautiful royals and not the etched and deep history of the Grand Duchess Heartfilia and the Queen of Fiore.

That familiar Royal wax seal was something she would never be able to forget, and just under her fingers sat that very seal. With furrowing brow and the usual biting of her lip that came with being concerned, she scooped up the thick letter and grabbed her lantern as she fled the study. Lucy made sure to lock the study thoroughly before fleeing down the dark halls of the Heartfilia manor, silent like a shadow from years of practice.

When she reached the gold double doors of her room, she all but burst through them and immediately tripped over a slumbering ball of fur that had laid itself out in front of the doors. She was glad that there were no guards stationed after midnight because the loud thump of her knees against the oak floorboards, paired with her startled yelp, were too loud for comfort. "Plue!" She hissed to the sleeping white dog, who merely rose his head lazily to look at her. Instead of reprimanding her tired pup, she picked herself up and lit the candles on her reading desk.

The curtains flanking her balcony's open doors swirled in the cool night air, and Plue padded over to sit at her ankles as she brushed papers off her desk in order to place the letter down. With trembling fingers, she broke the Royal seal and folded the parchment out so it flattened against her wooden desk.

Immediately the world felt dizzy, and her hands froze against the paper. Her spacious room, usually too big and empty for the likes of one girl, felt constricting, the shadows of the high ceilings seeming to curl down menacingly. The candlelight no longer felt comforting nor warm as the letter fluttered out of her hands and drifted to land on the ground.

 _Magnolia Palace  
Order of the King of Fiore, Dragneel the 7_ _th_

 _Dear Grand Duke Heartfilia,_

 _Thank you for your quick response during these times of need. The King decrees that only the most eligible of Fiore may receive marriage summons from the Royal House of Dragneel. It is in this decree that we take great pleasure in extending and presenting your fair and only daughter, Princess Lucy Celestia-Layla Heartfilia, with a marriage summons for the hand of the Royal Prince Natsu Dragneel, Duke of the Isles of Fire, of House Dragneel. Should there be no conflicting previous arrangements, in two weeks to the this day, we shall prepare the Grand Palace for the arrival of the Princess and the marriage ceremony will be the following week._

 _So says the will of the King of Fiore,  
_ _by way of the Cabinet of Fiore,  
_ _Archduke Ivan Dreyar  
_ _Long Live the King._

A marriage summons.

Her throat felt dry, and her forehead clammy at the idea of spending the rest of her days in the Capitol, locked up like she had spent all of her eighteen years, playing baby maker to a Royal prince. She didn't even know him, nor had she heard of this Natsu Dragneel in particular. How could she spend the rest of her days with someone she didn't know? The fairy tale dream of attending Fiore Academy and finding love in a stable, romantic man, of mediocre title, was crumbling. Lucy Heartfilia felt as helpless as an inanimate object, something many that tried to make her into throughout the years.

Anger and desperation reared its ugly head in her heart and she clasped her hands in front of her chest, trying to steady her uneven breathing. "No," She breathed, clutching at her pink lace nightgown and glaring down at the marriage summons letter that lay near Plue. She wasn't going to just give away her life just because some royals believed her life was give-away-able! Lucy snatched up the letter, and placed it facedown on her desk. Eyeing the address written in lustrous scrawl on the back of the letter, she pulled out her own parchment and ink quill, catching Plue's curious gaze. "Don't worry, Plue," She exhaled sharply, scratching her quill against the parchment stubbornly, "I'm not going down without a fight."

 _Heartfilia Manor  
Desk of the Princess Lucy Celestia-Layla Heartfilia_

 _Dear Royal Prince Natsu Dragneel,…_

• • •

The surge of muscles under his thighs set his blood pumping to the sound of the horses' hooves, the jaunts and hoots and his own steady heartbeat that echoed in his ears. The forest trees blurred in his peripheral as he urged his horse onward through the foliage, a hunting horn sounding loud behind him as the buck ahead took a sharp right. With the movements of the wild animal, the hunting party roamed right as well, circling back toward the camp they had left only moments before.

 _This was what freedom feels like_ , he thought and grinned against the wind. If he, Natsu Dragneel, could spend the rest of his life in the Royal Forest past Magnolia, hunting, he would. To his left, a black steed urged itself forward alongside his own russet horse, issuing a challenge to his lead in the hunting party. Catching his companion's devious smirk, Natsu felt the fire that he had long felt from a child begin to spark inside and, matching that smirk, he urged his horse faster. "Oi! Prince Fire breath! You'll have to think again if you've got an idea that you'll be catching the Starry buck." His companion on the black steed all but cackled, snapping the reigns and parting from Natsu's side in order to dodge a tree.

Up ahead the Starry buck, legendary game of the Royal Dragneel family, disappeared into a brush of milkweed, the little lighted tips on the tops of its antlers only giving a hint as to where it had gone. Spurring his horse to jump, Natsu clung to the saddle and tried to steady the ceremonial sword attached to his belt so it didn't fall off at impact. Sure he might be free from many expectations that a Royal Prince would have, since he wasn't the Heir to the Dragneel throne, but the fancy outfits and royal tokens he was forced into? He could gladly do without.

They were bordering the edge of their camp now, he could tell from the tents and the coat of arms that were peaking through the leaves, but the pursuit was still on going. And it was just about time to go all out. Twisting in his saddle, Natsu popped two fingers in his mouth and whistled once before whipping his pink head back around fast enough to knock the crown that sat nestled in his spikey hair. Immediately there was the sound of slicing air, and a flash of blue whizzed past at extreme speed. The blue Exceed cut past the buck and drove the white creature into the clearing that held the camp, claws outstretched to catch on the deer's hind legs in order to push it forward. The buck overturned a bench, startling attendants and scattering them as the entire royal hunting party burst into the campsite on the heels of the buck.

Hollering and grinning manically, Natsu rose in the saddle, his Exceed fluttering down to drop onto his shoulder as his horse skittered in the clearing. With a short click of his tongue, Natsu stirred forward and directed his men to encircle the buck with their steeds, all of which pranced nervously in the tight quarters. Just as he went to order the capture of the buck, a black shadow in the corner of his eye caught his attention. His companion on the black horse, Gajeel Redfox, rode up into camp, uncharacteristically late to the end of the hunt. "Gajeel!" Natsu called, pulling his horse back to face him, smirking, "Couldn't keep up, could ya?"

"Pardon," Gajeel's teeth glinted from behind his dark hood, "but I could run circles around you. I just happened to catch this little hare in the woods." And only then did Natsu noticed the rope in his friend's hand, and that it was tethered to a small mare where a young messenger sat, trembling. Upon seeing Natsu, the girl, who did in fact remind him very much of a rabbit and looked not more than fifteen years old, bowed her head quickly. "M-My Prince!" She squeaked, plunging a hand into her bag and pulled out a letter, "I have a letter for you!"

He frowned. Letters for him were usually processed through his advisor. "Was it so important that you had to come find me during my trip?" He didn't mean to sound harsh but she tensed before nodding very quickly. Before Natsu could respond, one of his hunting party, a young Baron's son by the name of Romeo Conbalt, pulled his horse beside the girl's. "Allow me." He shot a troublemaking grin Natsu's way, at which the salmon haired prince merely rolled his eyes. Romeo took the letter from the messenger, who pinked at their close proximity, and flipped it over to glance at the address.

Assuming it was from one of his military friends in the Eastern Fiore force, or even the young Duke Gray Fullbuster from the North, Natsu Dragneel thought nothing of the letter and was halfway into turning his horse around to give the order to secure the forgotten buck when Romeo Conbolt snickered loud enough to recapture his attention. The boy's impish features had broken out into a sly and cunning smirk, "Oh prince, I had no idea _a lady_ would be writing to _you_."

Well that _would_ be unexpected. As far as ladies went, he wasn't that interested, leaving the question of a wife up to his father's Cabinet. But before Gajeel Redfox could so much as reach over to Romeo, Natsu's blue Exceed shot from his shoulder and snatched the letter in his mouth. The cat dumped the letter in Natsu's waiting palm, pausing to rub his blue fur against the outstretched fingers. "Thank you, Happy." Natsu flatly declared, trying to ignore his men's laughter as he gazed at the letter himself. Happy curled back on his shoulder, in a way that expressed amusement at Natsu's discomfort. "Gihehe," Gajeel's chuckle cut like blades, "thought you didn't have a bone for ladies, Natsu?"

He shot Gajeel a glare, before returning to the letter. Lucy Heartfilia? He tore the wax seal ungraciously and flipped open the letter with a slide of his thumb, steering his horse absentmindedly around to the buck. Jude Heartfilia was the serving Grand Duke of Fiore, and he had heard of Lucy Heartfilia as a proper lady, which, if that was the case, wouldn't she have sent her letter through the palace and not independently? Curiously, he racked his eyes over her girlish scrawl once before actually reading it.

 _Heartfilia Manor  
Desk of the Princess Lucy Celestia-Layla Heartfilia_

 _Dear Royal Prince Natsu Dragneel,_

 _I am writing to you today under the assumption that you too have heard of the marriage summons I have received on behalf of your House Dragneel, written by Archduke Ivan Dreyar, under the authority of the King. You will have noticed, certainly, that I have sent this letter under a covert messenger rather than what is right and proper, for the sole purpose of stating to you that I refuse to agree to marriage with a man that I do not know nor have talked to. Because of my position in the nobility, I am under no circumstances to deny you or your House if our arrangement leads to matrimony, as embarrassing my father or my own House would be out of the question. So I purpose we meet. My messenger's name is Coco, and she is trustworthy but young so please allow her a night's rest before sending her back with your response._

 _Regards,  
Lucy Heartfilia_

He knew Ivan Dreyar would be sending marriage summons to eligible nobles ever since he had turned eighteen a while ago, but hearing back from one of them so personally… that was new. Her tone in the letter was curt, if not brash and a bit rude, but it intrigued him. All he knew about Lucy Heartfilia was that she was the epitome of what a submissive and prim lady of a House should be, but this letter suggested something far differently. Even the demands on the behalf of her messenger, Coco… he hadn't ever had someone demand something from him like that before. Unconsciously a small smile had wound itself onto his lips.

The smile didn't even drop when Gajeel's grunt rang out, "Damn it, Salamander, the bloody buck hightailed it out of here while you were sticking your nose in some woman's letter!" And while the hunting party and attendants jumped into a frenzy of corralling horses and supplies, Prince Natsu Dragneel simply sat on his horse in the middle of his trampled campsite, with an unexpected letter and no Starry buck to be found, smiling.


	2. A Response

I'm thinking of changing the rating to M... because I plan on having more adult themes.  
Lots of questions are being raised in this chapter, so bare with me! :) Also I've decided on keeping a free-form update schedule, _but_ the more reviews received, I can guarantee I'll update faster! It really keeps me motivated!

Un-beta'd, sorry! Thank you!

* * *

 _A Star and A Throne Of Fire_

 **II.**

A Response

The morning went how it usually did; she woke, bathed early, ate breakfast with her father, who was too busy talking with his advisors and reviewing papers to talk with her, and sorted through her closet to find the perfect gown for the day. Lucy usually took care in what she wore, since it was one of the few pleasures she was allowed, but this time her mind was too occupied to care. As she dressed in usual lingerie and a loose light blue lace dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves, all she thought about was the letter. It had only been two days, but it felt like a solid two years. Coco did need rest, but was usually so quick once she was back on the road! Was this Prince ignoring her? That idea left such a sour taste in her mouth that she frowned, hurrying to throw her long ash blond hair in a bun.

"Miss Lucy?" Lucy whirled around almost angrily, startling the young maid at the door. _Deep breaths, Lucy,_ she thought, relaxing and folding her hands over her skirt. The maid continued, "S-sorry, miss, but Miss Levy's carriage just arrived." Right. She inhaled. Her tea parties with Levy were her highlight of the week, and this one Lucy planned strategically for. Sliding into her lacey heels, she followed the maid down winding airy hallways to the front gardens. Under the willow trees sat the clean white table, heavy with desserts and tea, with its two fancy lounge chairs occupied by a petite blue haired woman in a short yellow lace dress and a familiar white dog.

Levy looked up from her book as Lucy approached, grinning sweetly and rising to embrace her. "Lu! You look gorgeous, as always." Levy's breath tickled her neck, making her all but snuggle closely into her friend's curly nest of blue locks. Levy lived with her father, Royal Advisor McGarden, in the bustling capitol of Magnolia, almost a world apart from the calm and isolated grounds of the Heartfilia manor. Besides her secret letter route, Levy was Lucy's only public link to the outside world, and coincidentally, her first, only and best friend. Well besides Plue.

The dog hopped into her arms as she flopped onto the lounge chair opposite Levy. "I'm loving the new hem length," she teased a little, but then settled into petting Plue and trying to keep the uneasiness off her face, "but Levy, am I glad to see you…"

As any best friend would, Levy caught on immediately and placed her book down gently. She kept a low profile as she reached over for a finger cake, flicking her eyes to the maids that stood off to the side. Lucy nodded slightly and quickly dismissed the maids with a flip of her wrist. She had planned for this. It was easier to listen into conversations if they were indoors. But in garden? They had about a radius of ten feet to work with, as the guards that were ever present were stationed only so far. "Lu, you look so frazzled. Your hair isn't even brushed. What's been going on?" Levy murmured faintly, busying herself with scooping up a shining silver pin that had fallen to the cushion of her lounge chair.

Absentmindedly playing with Plue's soft ears, Lucy worried her bottom lip and met her best friend's doe-like eyes. "I received a marriage summons," she confessed after a pause, squeezing her eyes shut, "A royal one. I don't even know of the guy."

Levy's elbows landed on the fancy white table and leaned over the plates of snacks with sparkling, curious eyes. "Who?! A royal, hm? Definitely someone of the Dragon Houses! Oh, oh, oh, let me guess! It's Sting Eucliffe!" Levy gasped and clapped her hands, making Lucy frown at her friend's eagerness.

"Levy! No, it's Natsu Dragneel of Dragneel House! Besides, why are you so excited? You know I want to go to Fiore Academ – "

 _ **Crash!**_ The nearest guards jumped into action as a cupcake tower went tumbling off of the table, shattering on the pavement, while a shell-shocked Levy sat halfway perched on over the table in shock. "Natsu Dragneel?" She gasped, stuttering as she sat back on her heels. "Shh!" Lucy waved at her forcefully, pointing to the guards who were clustered around clearing up the glass. She'd wish Levy would be a little more quiet when thoroughly shocked, because it'd definitely save her from a one-way ticket to reform school.

"Lucy!" Levy hissed, leaning again over the table, "The Salamander of Fiore? Do you know what this means?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed in concern. "You know of him?" Lucy was a bit surprised to hear that Levy knew even so much as a nickname of sorts, while she knew zero things besides his name, title and lineage. But then again, it must be the perks of actually living in a town, let alone a city. "Well yes!" Levy snorted, plopping down on her behind and drawing her crossed ankles to the side, "He's only one of the most notorious troublemakers in the nobility! Never mind that most of the Dragon House princes have a thing for troublemaking, he's in a whole new league of his own!"

Only at Lucy's pleading eyes did Levy go on, leaving the blond is a satisfied tingle that shot down her spine at the idea of hearing what exactly her future betrothed was like. "Well unlike the rest of the young royal males in this Kingdom, he doesn't have much of an appetite for women. Just, you know, _fire._ Like his father, the King Dragneel," both of them said their long lives hurriedly before continuing, "he practices fire Dragon Slayer magic. It's astounding! Really breath taking, but destructive beyond reason. He's nearly destroyed half of the villages in the Isles of Fire, but as he is their Duke, those demented people adore him. Must be their Draconian sides. But, well, he does do some good…"

The frown previously gracing Lucy's lovely features lifted lightly, encouraging Levy to continue. "He's passionate and cares about life, even from when he was young. He helped the Extalia race be lifted from Royal game status to Royal companions, and has pardoned tons of young criminals for favoring of hiring them. And…" Levy smiled slyly, pausing her monologue to swirl a fork Lucy's way, "he's _cute._ "

Lucy blinked, pouting a little. "Well you can't just stop at that! What does he look like, Levy?" Unconsciously she had gently leaned in over the table as well, Plue wiggling in discomfort under the pressure of her ample chest, "Hell, if it's you talking, he might as well look like some hardened, scary giant of a man!" Levy protested all too quickly, sending both girls into miniature fits of laughter.

"Well because of that jab, I won't tell you! You'll have to find out yourself! Shame you'll have to wait until the wedding day…" Levy frowned, tugging at her lacey gloves daintily. Immediately, Lucy's bottom lip disappeared under her front teeth. "Well," she started quietly, "maybe it will be a bit sooner than the wedding day when I'll meet him. It really depends on his reply…"

Lucy counted an eight second pause before Levy's gloved hand shot up and covered her gaping mouth, "You _didn't_." Suddenly Plue's fur seemed far more interesting to inspect compared to her best friend's astonished face. Unfortunately Plue was the only one of her company that was happy with her sudden close petting. "Lucy… _Mavis_ , Lu. I don't even want to know how you managed to think that was a good idea. If your father finds out…If the King's _Cabinet_ finds out…" Levy's words sounded deadly, reminding Lucy that her petite friend was a mage and that this must be how Levy's opponents feel when that famous shout solid-scripted them into putty.

Plue gently licked her fingers, trying to soothe the distress he must've felt rolling off of her. But before she could even put in a word to explain, let alone defend herself, a guard stepped forward and interrupted them with a gentle cough. Her first thought when she turned was that she had never seen this guard before, whose spikey orange hair stuck out from under the hat that almost purposefully obstructed his face, and the second was that he held out an envelope with the royal wax seal shining on its front. Lucy hadn't even processed that she took it from the strange guard until it was heavy in her hands, and she could feel the scorch marks that burned brown in the corners of the letter. Her thumb passed over the red wax as she turned, as if in slow motion, the letter over to reveal the sender, just as the mystery soldier spoke. "The Prince apologizes for the burnt edges."

Levy's gasp was loud, and Lucy's shoulders stiffened but the man disappeared into thin air when they both whipped around to look at him. She would've continued to reel over the words the man said if her fingers weren't so eager to rip the letter's seal. The nervous butterflies in her stomach were let loose and she gulped, thinking back to what Levy had said. What if the Prince had told his father's Cabinet? Or worse… _her_ father? Plue's soft fur pushed against her chest in comfort, and a small hand touched her own from across the table. Levy's brown eyes were soft and encouraging, holding fear for her but also intense support. "Go on…" Her blue haired friend urged, nodding at the letter. Lucy's fingers didn't hesitant, though her heart skipped a couple beats.

 _Magnolia Palace  
Desk of the Royal Prince Natsu Dragneel, Duke of the Isles of Fire_

 _Lucy,_

 _Marrying someone I know nothing about wouldn't be ideal either. Coco will be taken care of. Tomorrow at Magnolia marketplace, wait by the bridge over the canal unaccompanied an hour before noon. Don't be nervous about being unaccompanied, I will protect you._

 _Natsu Dragneel_

His handwriting was scratchy, and he wrote in incomplete and appallingly informal sentences, but it sent a warm sensation through her fingertips when she read his last four words. Sure she was scared, but the possibility of adventure was so tempting. And perhaps this Prince wasn't so bad after all.

• • •

Natsu Dragneel was a resourceful Prince. He often got a joke or two about how empty his head could be, due to his tendency to destroy things, but he was the Sovereign Prince currently for a reason. He made good friends wherever he could, nobility or not, inviting them to stay at his wing in the Palace for long periods of time. That's how his father the King won the allegiance of his Knights and Cabinet, and how Natsu would do the same. He believed in his friends, and they believed in him.

And Mavis did they come in handy sometimes. Hibiki Lates, Count of the House of Lord Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, was the first to help dig up a portrait. It was from one of the archives of Reedus Jonah, the famous nobility painter, and was of Lucy Heartfilia when she was sixteen. The second Hibiki sauntered up with a smirk on his handsome face; Natsu knew what he was in for. She was blond with milky skin and large brown eyes, and, as every hot-blooded male in the common room declared, stunningly hot. "If she was that gorgeous two years ago…" Loke, a Knight under his reign, scratched his chin and grinned, as if the messenger task Natsu had given him wasn't that bad of a job anymore.

"Then, go ahead." Natsu snorted and passed his letter, freshly stamped with wax, Loke's way. That earned a few laughs from the room as the regulus magic Knight threw his famous lion pelt camp over his shoulder and stalked from the room with his usually self-satisfied smirk. "Sure that's a good idea, Salamander?" The gruff voice from the shadows to his left startled no one but the guards. Gajeel Redfox was an intimidating man, of board stature and offender-like impression which surprised everyone who did not know he was son of King Igneel's brother, General Metalicana Redfox of the Fiore Army.

Natsu sat up in his high-back fancy chair and threw back a glass of his favorite fire whiskey with a gulp, crown sliding a bit forward to droop his pink spikey fringe into his face. "Loke knows his place," He half-shrugged in response, "He wouldn't try it seriously with a possible betrothed of the Dragon Houses." _Especially with a future King._ The words hung in the air, unspoken by him but heard by everyone. It was a haughty statement, if anything, but Natsu couldn't care less. If Lucy Heartfilia were his mate, and future Queen, if the circumstances allow, then no one would touch her. Simple as that.

From the shadows around Gajeel, another tall black mass emerged and quickly startled the poor guardsmen even further. A large Exceed, black furred and stocky shouldered, pushed itself against Gajeel Redfox's thigh in a sign of affection, its white wings folded carefully. The Iron Dragon's left hand extended to press his palm against the Exceed's heavy head, his iron rings glinting in the light of the room. Almost immediately, Natsu's own Exceed shot through the open balcony and bounded across the room to swoop down and sit with Pantherlily. The contrast between Happy and Lily was obvious, especially as Pantherlily placed a large black paw on the top of Happy's head to push him away from clawing at Pantherlily's white muzzle.

Natsu turned away from watching the Exceeds interact, down to the desk he had his boots resting atop. It, like everything else in the room, was oak wood and lined with gold. Ever since the hunting trip, he had been almost happily preoccupied with the situation at hand that the coronation and their Kingdom's current Sovereign Prince issue had settled into the back of his mind. A nice distraction from a difficult situation, he would say, if he didn't have the sinking suspicion that something was going on in the background. And Natsu Dragneel always trusted his gut.

With a flick of his wrist he captured Gajeel's attention without alerting anyone else in the room and rose to exit the common room as quickly as possible. The airy hallway had no left wall and instead had columns that circled around an open courtyard with a large Magnolia blossom tree in the center. The summer heat sizzled off the marble and gold of the hallway and a tiny hot breeze made the bells nestled in the tree's branches chime softly. It was exactly to the Queen's style, like most of the Palace was, since all she seemed to do was renovate the large castle to fit her ever-changing taste. Regardless of the over-zealous and rich flair of his Palace wing, the courtyard was his favorite. There were plenty of memories chasing Wendy around the tree, blossoms falling around the beautiful Queen Grandeeney and her ladies-in-waiting as they watched and read from scrolls of gold trim parchment. And now those pleasant memories were being replaced by more desperate ones.

Gajeel appeared from behind a pillar, black-feathered cape brushing over the quartz walkway. "I need a spy." Natsu stated abruptly, he was never one to beat around the brush, "Do you know anyone?"

"Maybe." That was Gajeel's word for yes, and paired with the half-shrug, it looked like the Iron Dragon already had someone in mind. "You need to play the field, Salamander? Awfully cowardly of you."

Well that got his fire riled up. Growling, Natsu frowned and waved a finger at him. "Playing the field is how we get anything in this world, Redfox!"

There was a pause between them before Gajeel looked away. "Ain't that the truth." He grumbled, and stuck his hands deep in his pockets. That caused Natsu to frown, because last he checked Gajeel was one to spitfire and bare fists, not mope. He strode over to his taller cousin, and clapped him on the shoulder once. "Oi, let's hit the ring tomorrow. I bet I could wipe the floor with you." Natsu smirked. The smirk widened when Gajeel smirked back, the double studs in his chin flashing with the movement, "You're gonna regret that, Salamander."


	3. A Wild Side

One full Lucy POV for this chapter! Yay! I love writing Lucy!  
Thanks to all who reviewed previously; but a specific thank you to a Guest and iezzahismail who gave me some good feedback! Once the chapter comes along, I will update the rating to M, AND this is the longest chapter yet. Hopefully I will write more long ones soon! Bare with me!

Make sure to review! Un-beta'd again!

Update: Didn't realize that the latter half of the chapter was cut off! Sorry! ;o;

* * *

 _A Star and A Throne of Fire_

III.

A Wild Side

Levy left Heartfilia Manor an hour after midnight, despite all of Lucy's begging. Apparently her father would be upset, but the blonde wasn't buying it. Levy had been preoccupied lately, she could tell. She wasn't going to pressure her best friend into saying anything though, that'd be too invasive. So instead she all but suffered alone trying to fall asleep with nervous little butterflies doing stunts in her belly all night. Her actions seemed to weigh down on her, pulling on her skin and putting pressure on her shoulders, especially when she politely lied to her father during breakfast and sat in her walk-in closet trying to get ready before the discreet carriage she called arrived.

She was really never one to be late, but took up to the last second tying her hair up and changing shoes until she settled on her usual high side ponytail and strappy pink sandal heels to match with a short frilly off the shoulder yellow-to-blue dress. Levy warned her to avoid long dresses, since it signified nobility and would stand out. Unfortunately for Lucy, she only had really long or really short so this dress would have to do. Neglecting to bring a coat was a give-in since she couldn't fit one in her small white Heart Kreuz purse, but it was still something she regretted when she planted her butt down on the carriage's cold bench. "It'll get warmer when we get to town, Miss." The driver shot her a small smile, before urging the horses onward. Lucy nodded to no one but herself, and instead opted to watch the slowly fading grounds of Heartfilia Manor as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky behind it. It was only during this time of day that she wished her mother were still alive, smiling and waving her off on her journey. "Don't worry about your father, darling," Layla Heartfilia would laugh, kissing Lucy's pink cheeks and smoothing out her golden hair, "You're our lucky Lucy! We would never want to lose you, but you can't be afraid to find your purpose."

Lucy bit her lip and turned her face into the wind as the carriage bounced and rolled towards Magnolia. _I won't be afraid, Mama! I promise!_ She thought, nodding determinedly and pumping a small fist in front of her face. "Yeah!" Lucy cheered, hopping up to her feet and startling the driver. A small bark chimed in with her cheer, catching her attention to the little white dog that was struggling to catch up to the carriage. "Plue?!" Lucy cried, "Stop the carriage!" She scrambled off the carriage steps and opened her arms to catch her tail-wagging, slobbering Plue. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with Spetto for the day!" Lucy frowned slightly, but Plue's tongue swiped over her chin, as if trying to lick the frown off her face. The little dog's bright eyes bore into hers, barking twice before settling easily into her arms. Lucy sighed and buried her face in her dog's white fur. "Oh fine, you can come with." She climbed back into the carriage and nodded to the driver to continue on, trying to keep her happy smile hidden behind Plue's thick wool. _Thank you_ , she mouthed and was rewarded instantly with a gentle lick to her cheek. And it was almost like the nerves in her stomach were nonexistent, calmed by the memory of her mother and her dearest friend's loyalty.

Until the carriage reached Magnolia and dropped her off in the middle of the marketplace square. Standing with Plue in her arms amongst the crowds of Fiore citizens, Lucy Heartfilia didn't know if she was standing out or blending in to the point she was invisible. Well maybe blending in was a bit too much of stretch, because the way some boys glanced her way had her realizing maybe she was wearing too short of a skirt. Since when did that stop her though? So she turned on her heel and waded through the marketplace of Magnolia, with its rich silks of rainbow colors and wafting smells of delicious Fiore-renowned foods. It was a bit hard to navigate, but eventually the crowds and street vendors thinned out as she neared the famous Magnolia canal. Keeping her balance in heels against the cobblestone street was difficult, especially when she was on the look out for the bridge mentioned by Natsu Dragneel, but eventually she reached it. From the top of the bridge, she could watch the gondolas gently drift underneath, carrying flowers and passengers and crates. The traffic on the bridge was less than the market, but still couples and children chasing balloon-makers passed over without giving her so much as a glance.

Plue wiggled from her grasp after about three minutes of waiting, and landed on the cobblestones with a gentle ploof of fur. Once on the ground, her little dog busied himself with dancing from stone to stone and entertaining an old woman as she passed by. She smiled and crouched down, sitting on her ankles. "Come, Plue!" Lucy called, brushing her ponytail over her shoulder and extending her hand to urge the little dog over. It was then when she noticed the yelling coming back from the marketplace; a rally of upset cries sounding in the distance followed by the rhymetic clopping of horse's hooves against the cobblestones. From the bustle of the crowds in the marketplace, a russet horse burst out, scattering townspeople and heading straight for the bridge. Plue jumped into her arms just as the horse reared its front legs and took a giant leap over the bridge steps, landing squarely in the middle and just barely missing Plue's fluffy tail. Lucy bounced up to her feet immediately, pressing her trembling pet into her chest. "Hey buddy! Watch where you're going!" She shouted indignantly, stomping her right heel. "You almost landed on my friend!"

The rider of the chestnut horse was draped in a black cloak, with only a checkered white scarf peeking out from around his shadowed face. A shine bounced off his sharp canines as the rider bent over on his horse, closer to her, and spoke. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" She barely could catch the fascination in his tone because the yelling of about a dozen Fiore soldiers, probably called by the vendors he toppled by riding through the marketplace, was getting louder as they approached the bridge. "Yes but I don't see how – H-HEY!" Lucy gasped as the rider hooked an arm around her slim waist and pulled her up into his lap. She had just clutched onto his shoulders and the rough leather of the saddle before he snapped the reigns of the horse and took off over the cobblestones to the outskirts of Magnolia.

Plue seemed to be ecstatic about the new height, and leaned over the rider's shoulder in order to push his muzzle into the wind, but Lucy was disgruntled. On top of being snatched away by some stranger, the saddle was digging into her soft thighs and she kept bouncing as the horse broke into a sprint. "Excuse me! Look! I don't know how you know me," She shouted to the man, trying to settle down into the small space between his lap and the horse's neck, "but just drop me off at that bridge and I won't kick your ass for kidnapping me!"

As if the stars above were doing her a favor, it was in the moment the wind caught the top of the rider's hood and ripped it back to reveal a grinning handsome face. His ash pink hair was messy and spikey; conveniently pushed back by the wind so she could gaze right into his dark eyes. He looked like a bad boy, and she hadn't really realized how into bad boys she was until the very moment his tongue darted out and licked one of his almost deliciously sharp canines. "Kick my ass? Sounds like a challenge! You want a fight, Luce?" His voice sounded just as good as he looked, but a bit more infuriating. She frowned instantly.

"'Luce'? My name is Lucy! Who are you? You better listen to me! I can't be caught up in your race against getting arrested, I have someone to meet!" She wiggled, until a strong arm, tanned and muscular, wrapped itself around her and tugged her back against his warm chest. "I'm hurt, Luce," the man laughed, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, "you don't even recognize me? I had no idea you were this dumb!" And then it clicked so quickly she felt dazed, sitting in the arms of the Soveriegn Prince of Fiore, as he rode to the outskirts of Magnolia, chased by Fiore soldiers.

She sputtered, flailing enough to make Natsu Dragneel hold her even closer. Oh _stars_ she could feel his muscles against her waist and it took a lot to not shiver against him. "N-Natsu Dragneel?!" Lucy breathlessly exclaimed, "B-But how…why are you being chased by- by guards?" _Hell,_ he looked just as good with that cute puzzled expression. His eyebrows knotted together and his lips dipped into a small frown. "That's a good question!" He nodded once and turned enough to catch her gaze, "Probably 'cuz I rode through the marketplace and they don't know I'm me! But I had a feeling you wanted to hang out with _me_ and not Royal prince me."

Well he was right but the fact he said it so bluntly had her cheeks blushing. It didn't help that his face was so close to hers and his fingers were spreading against her hip in order to hold onto her easier. She was eighteen, sure, but this was the first time a boy had even put his arms around her. It was all fleeting hand kisses and gentle brushes of fingers with the gentlemen her father always invited to their Heartfilia Manor balls, but something about Natsu Dragneel didn't exactly scream gentlemen. Especially since he basically kidnapped her back at the bridge. Lucy noticed suddenly that the usual cool clean districts of Magnolia, usually portrolled by guards and bustling with tourists, had long been replaced by warmth and slightly more run down districts. The cobblestones were lined with straw and the vendor stalls were deep and made of wood, the homes were worn and the people far friendlier. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked, glancing at Plue. The dog was resting easily against Natsu's chest, a sign that he trusted the pink haired prince. She tried to ignore the happy spark in her chest.

Natsu pulled his horse into a gentle walk, turning off the main street and leading them into a small stable behind a tavern. "You'll see!" He grinned and grabbed under her knees, lifting her up as he dismounted easily. Lucy instantly tucked out of his arms and stood on her own two feet, not-so-easily taming the flush in her cheeks because of the improper handling. Natsu quickly tied up his horse and pulled the saddle off, filling a water trough before ducking out of the stall to stand beside her.

"I thought we'd get some food first," His smile was almost contagious, "'cuz I don't know about you but I'm starving! Let's go!" He nudged her, snatching her by the wrist and pulling her along out of the stable and to the tavern in the front. ' _Makarov's_ ' sat over the threshold of the tavern in big dim lighted letters, the big oaken double doors pushed wide open. "I love this place." Natsu's voice was almost drowned out by the mess that was Makarov's. It was spacious and filled to the brim with people and drinks, and lit with lanterns and a roaring fireplace. It felt almost homey but very foreign, and she scooted closer to Natsu's side. If he had noticed, he didn't say anything and instead pulled her along through the tavern.

Lucy narrowly missed getting hit in the head with a flying tray when Natsu tugged her into a booth near the far wall. It seemed a little less crazy thankfully and she settled down instantly on the leather seat. "Hey!" Natsu shouted, waving over a short purple-haired waitress, "Kinana! Two ales and my usual!" Lucy gulped, wondering if she should tell him that she had never drank anything stronger than light champagne. Jude Heartfilia always kept the alcohol away from her, claiming it wasn't ladylike, even though most royal ladies of her age drank wine with dinner and ale during celebrations just like men.

Across from her, the pink-haired prince slouched and tossed an arm over the top of his seat, giving her a good view of his bizarre mix of clothing. The cloak still hung around his shoulders, but he wore a tailored shirt with one sleeve under his scarf and baggy white pants that suggested nobility but in an almost exotic manner. Lucy could feel the eyes of people in the tavern on her, and she shifted uneasily. Opening her mouth to say something, she was cut off immediately by a blur of blue that landed smack in the middle of their table.

The smack resonated across the room and earned a chorus of roaring laughter as the fur ball popped up to its paws and folded its wings to its sides. Lucy sucked in a breath and stared at the blue Exceed on the table. She had only seen them in textbooks and now one was right in front of her. It was slender, unlike the stocky pictures she remembered, and curled instantly around Natsu's outstretched palm. "Happy, meet Lucy," Natsu nudged the Exceed's head her way, "She sent that letter, remember?"

Happy bounded over to her and pushed his head against her chest. "Hi!" Lucy squeaked and picked up the Exceed to hold him, smiling once he began purring loudly. Plue looked up from the booth next to her, and sniffed Happy but turned away once the threat level was established as zero. Natsu leaned his forearms on the table, watching Happy curling up happily against her chest with dancing eyes. It almost looked like black fires were sparkling in the pits of his eyes, and she waited for him to say something but he didn't. Instead a short elderly man with a white mustache appeared at their table, his bushy eyebrows high on his forehead as the waitress, Kinana, placed two mugs of ale and a plate of appetizers on the table. "Hey old man Makarov! What's up, Gramps?" Natsu grinned wide at the man, whose thick white coat with military medals made Lucy think he was just more than a bar owner.

"Natsu good to see you!" Makarov grinned back just as wide and turned to look at her, his cheeks rosying and his eyebrows wiggling, "And who might be your company?" Natsu beat her to the punch, declaring a loud "She's Lucy H –" before she scrambled and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him short of declaring her famous family name. "Just Lucy." She meekly responded, ducking her head at Makarov's amused expression.

A wrinkled but strong hand touched her arm. "Don't worry, 'Just Lucy'," Makarov smiled at her like her father used to when her mother was alive, "We all have lingering attachments through names and titles. But here, we're all Just us. I am Master Makarov, the owner of this hole. Tell me about yourself, Lucy. Are you a mage?" Lucy's heart felt so fuzzy, but she blinked curiously at his question. Natsu leaned forward and ceased rubbing his lips after her harsh slap, instead taking a deep gulp of ale. Her own pint sat untouched so she gently touched the cold iron of the cup and lifted it to her lips. She watched the dark liquid and shook her head, "No unfortunately." It would raise unneeded questions if she told of her yearning to learn magic, but couldn't because of her father.

"Really?" Natsu spoke, rubbing his head, "Weird since your dog –" Makarov suddenly lurched forward and slapped Natsu upside the head, causing the boy to tumble against the table and whine loudly. "Mavis, what is with everyone and slapping me today! You want to go, old man? I don't care that you're a Wizard Saint, let's rumble!" Natsu jumped onto his bench and placed one foot on the table, leaning over to the small Makarov. There was loud laughter and chanting for either Natsu and Makarov, and it made her forget all her questions and giggle along with the crowd.

Two middle age men leaned over from the table nearest to them, one with a poof of ash blond hair and a pipe and another with combed black-blue hair. "Careful, kid, Master'll wreck you!" The man with black hair laughed, tapping glasses with the man with the pipe. Natsu waved his hands, "Oh shove off Macao you geezer! And don't go smiling like that Wakaba!" The man with the pipe, Wakaba, blew a circle of smoke Natsu's way and guffawed along with Macao. To stop from giggling too much, Lucy took a sip of ale and almost immediately regretted it. She coughed lightly into her palm, little tears popping in the corners of her eyes. "You alright, sweetheart?"

Startled, Lucy plopped her cup down on the tablet and uprooted Happy from his comfy spot on her chest. The woman who spoke slid against the booth and smiled at her. She had lovely wavy brown hair and wore a simple brasserie that was so revealing Lucy blushed. "Name's Cana! Was that your first drink? Aw you're a cutie!" She tossed a wavy strand of hair behind her shoulder and took a large swig from her own pint, an already very red blush coating her cheeks. "Um yeah! I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy nodded formally and let the woman lean against her when Happy flew off to join Natsu.

Cana hummed and took another swig, glancing at her with sly eyes. "A Heartfilia hm? And hanging out with the Royal Prince too!" She sang softly, "How suspicious." Lucy's heart practically stopped, and the shock must've been evident because Cana burst into loud laughter. "Oh don't worry! I won't say a word! I pride myself in knowing anyone and everyone that comes through those doors," Cana rubbed Lucy's shoulder, nonchalantly flipping her hair, "so I just had to catch a cute newcomer like you. What are you hanging around Natsu Dragneel for?"

It was then when Natsu slid over, Happy perched on his shoulder and a bit of a blush coating his cheeks. "Leave her alone, Cana." He grumbled, and grabbed Lucy's wrist. The little gesture had Lucy stumbling forward and almost tripping over Plue, who had slid out from under the table to join the rest of them. Letting Natsu still hold onto her wrist, Lucy bent and picked up Plue with one hand. When she rose, Cana was gone and Natsu looked like all his fire magic was gathering in his cheeks. And that reminded her. "Natsu?" She spoke up, blinking in mild surprise when he quickly looked to her, "You're a mage right? Would you mind showing me some of your magic?"

The near meek expression on his face transformed into a mischievous grin. "Yeah! Now I'm all fired up!" He pumped his fist in the air, Happy leaping off his shoulder to the ground. "Let's goooo! C'mon, Luce!" Natsu shot his grin her way and dragged her along as Happy led the way. When she stumbled over the tavern's threshold, waving over her shoulder to Makarov and Cana and the bar's occupants, she couldn't hold back her laughter.


End file.
